Harry Potter and the Last Trophy
by Leia Quartermaine
Summary: Harry must prepare for the battle of his life, keep his hormones in check and try not to walk in on Ron and Hermione. HBP spoilers, must read it first.
1. Love Hurts

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. JK does, blah blah blah. Ohhh the wonders of polyjuice potion

Harry packed his belongings with the melancholy that comes along with fear. He surprised himself thinking that. Fear of being alone. His last great protector was gone. Voldemort was no longer a problem. Well not in anyway except for that one single fact. He could die. It was entirely possible he may not survive their next encounter. But that wasn't his problem. Dumbledore was gone. He went around with it in his head as many different ways as he could. Every scenario, every little detail, and every single thing he knew about magic. It all came back the same. Snape killed Dumbledore. Wiping the tear from his swollen eyes he decided right then and there that that would be his last tear. He could afford no more.

He took a look around the dormitory; it seemed so small without everyone around. It was as if the entire castle was mourning. The cheeriness that used to permeate the ground had since been replaced with darkness, sadness. Seamus and Dean sat quietly on Dean's bed discussing something. He assumed it was Dumbledore, everyone else was. Ron had been abnormally withdrawn. When he awoke this morning he merely sat and looked at Harry before retreating to the shower. Normally he would have gone in after an hour to see what the problem was and today he didn't feel like dealing with anyone else's problems when his was so overwhelming. It was as if Ron just didn't know what to say to him. Harry didn't exactly know what to say either, so how could Ron? Hermione had looked at him last night with tears in her eyes. Her eyes spoke volumes. "I Know" that's exactly what they said to him. It was like she just knew. Everything he was thinking and feeling.

Ginny hadn't spoken to anyone since their last conversation. She had just known, understood, and accepted. He thought maybe he loved her, maybe. Not the way he loved Ron and Hermione. Harry knew that if, no when he got back. It had to be when, because if he started to think about dying it just may happen. So it had to be when. When he returned maybe he'd marry her. He'd have to wait until she graduated, but it was entirely possible, as long as he kept her safe an alive. So for however long it took, however much it killed him, he'd keep his distance and keep her safe while he did what needed to be done. He couldn't risk another. It was bad enough Ron and Hermione were coming. He tried to talk them out of it until he realized he'd been wasting his breath and stopped.

Soaking in the room he turned his back and wandered through the common room. It was empty, will the exception of a few first years huddled in a corner chatting quietly. Taking a seat on the sofa in front of the fire, he thought. First his parents, then Sirius, now Dumbledore, who next? Lupin? Mad-eye? He couldn't take another loss. It was as if the world wanted him stripped of all that was dear to him. Voldemort had better watch out, thought Harry. Because when you've got nothing to lose, nothing holds you back. That was why Ginny had to stay away. Ron and Hermione had each other whether they knew it or not. If something happened to him, Ron would take care of Hermione.

As his mind began to drift toward thoughts of breakfast, he smelled wildflowers and quickly scanned the room for the own of the tantalizing scent. It was a scent he knew, a scent he dreamed about. That was how she smelled in his dreams. Wildflowers. Not finding the owner, he settled himself back to his own thoughts, until he felt a hand take hold of his own. Glancing over he saw her. Sitting next to him, her hand in his staring at the fire, she didn't say a word, didn't look at him, and just sat there with his hand in hers. That's when he really knew he loved her.


	2. Finding Oblivion

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. JK does, blah blah blah. Ohhh the wonders of polyjuice potion

That's how Ron and Hermione found them. Ron went to step forward to speak as Hermione took his hand.

"Let's just let them be awhile Ron. I'm not sure they'll have much time together before we go." She said whispering. Nodding Ron led her up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. She took a seat on his bed as he pick up his cannon's set and set them to fly around the room.

"Ron…" She said finally, not knowing exactly what to say. Ron glanced away from his keeper to her face. The very same face he'd been studying for years. The face of the girl he loved and she left him breathless.

"Yes Hermione" He replied after a moment. She stared at her hands. Folding and unfolding them she thought of what to say. She had never had this problem with anyone. She always knew what to say. Every time they were alone it was like her system just shut down. He looked nice today, she thought as she watched him continue to play with his quidditch set. Her first kiss had been Viktor. Ohh how she wished it had been Ron that night. She began to think about the coming weeks. It was completely terrifying to know that she wouldn't be returning after tomorrow. After all the work she put in, all the hours of studying. And it overwhelmed her. Putting her head in her hands, she cried silent tears. Ron sat down next to her, so close their legs touched.

"Hermione, don't cry. Please I can't take it when you cry." He said quietly wiping away her tears. She looked at him. He was watching her; no it was more like studying her. He had such strength, she said to herself. Relaxing a little she leaned her head on his shoulders as if they had always been this way Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulders, teasing the loose strands of her hair. "Hermione…" he said again. "What's going to happen with Gin? I mean with us leaving and Harry…."He trailed off staring into space.

"To be honest, I don't really know, but I have a feeling both their hearts may break when we leave. Harry just lost Dumbledore, I'm not sure he can handle another so soon. I suppose we will just have to wait and see what happens." She went to move, but Ron held her tight.

"Hermione, we could die. No one wants to say it, but we could." He said quietly into her hair, kissing her head.

"I know" Hermione replied, tipping her face up to his until they were mere centimeters apart. His eyes locked into hers and slowly, very carefully he leaned into her. Lips barely touching, teasing, testing until she returned his kiss melting into him, her mind drifting to a place where logic no longer existed so that the only sensation she could feel was the anticipation of what comes next. Breaking the kiss, Ron stared at her, as she watched his every move.

"So…" As soon as he opened his mouth he realized that he no longer had the ability to speak. For another moment everything was still as if frozen by their kiss and in an instant they were frantic. Kissing, touching, tasting. Six years worth of emotion poured out of them both. Lips met, parted, tongues dancing, filling, needing. It was too much, he thought. He broke away, gazing at her swollen mouth. "I've been thinking" he spoke quietly. "And the thing is Hermione, I think I love you." Her breath caught in her throat. He was so quiet she wasn't even sure if he said it or she imagined it, until her eyes met his. So full of emotion, this man sitting next to her. And it dawned on her. He was a man now, she thought for a moment.

"I love you too." He was afraid to hear her speak, so afraid those words wouldn't come. Touching her face he kissed her once more. Silk, that's what she was to him. Just like silk, smooth, soft and undeniably perfect. That's what she would always be. Hermione deepened the kiss, touching his face she parting her lips, allowing him entry. Slowly as if by plan the fell back onto his bed, rolling over and over, fighting for more. Needing more. Tongues dueled, hands reached, grabbed, and somehow his shirt found its way to the floor. Pulling off her heavy jumper he found nothing but lace underneath. Hermione wore lace. Indigo against alabaster skin. Everything he thought he knew before this moment flew right out of his head. She was so beautiful it staggered him. Shimmying out of her pants, he saw all of her. Panties matched her bra. Of course they would, he thought, it was just so Hermione. Nibbling his way along her jaw line down to one lace covered nipple, nipping it making her moan softly. Grabbing his wand he closed the curtains surrounding his bed.

"Muffilito" she heard him say as she took his wand and placed the contraceptive charm she had learned in the small seminar held by Madame Pomfrey for fifth year girls and above. Being a prefect of course she would set a fine example of both safe sex and knowledge. She grinned at Ron. Slowly, carefully he reached behind her to unclasp the cumbersome constraint, tossing it aside he began to feast. Her nipples hard from excitement, she arched as his tongue flicked across them. Nipping and nibbling, he soon made his way south, cruising across her taut stomach. His fingers dipped just below the line of dark lace that held hidden everything he dreamed of. Inch by delicious inch he pealed her out of her last barrier kissing all the way down until she wore nothing at all. Returning to her mouth he kissed her with such force she wasn't sure if she would survive it, the pleasure building steadily until she felt as if she may just explode from the sheer heat of it all. Her hands skipped up and down his back, finger nails biting sending little jolts of pleasure through his body. His fingers traced her belly button as hers made short work of his remaining clothing. And then there they were, soaking in the sight of one another.

"You're so beautiful. I never imagined you'd be this beautiful." Ron stated in awe, gazing into her eyes and roaming her luscious body with his hands and felt undeniably huge in comparison to her small frame. His body seemed so foreign to her, she thought as she found herself discovering his tight stomach, his muscled form and finally his manhood. Slowly she pumped him, up, down, until she heard him suck in a breath. She blushed, stopping.

"No, it's ok." He told her, knowing she thought she had done it wrong. Taking her hands he locked them behind her head with his wand, conjuring ropes, binding her to the bed post. He grinned wickedly at her as she tugged trying to free herself. "Not this time Hermione. I think this maybe the only time you won't be able to get out of something using a book." His eyes raked her form. Kissing her hard, he let his hands travel the full expanse of it. Moving lower his mouth caught hold of one of her nipples and biting it she moaned. If this was all he had to do to hear that sound again, he'd do it every day for the rest of his life. His mouth devouring her slowly almost painstakingly while his fingers traveled lower to find her already wet. Plunging his fingers inside her she screamed in ecstasy. Too much. That was all she could think. Fighting the ropes, she tried to liberate herself of her bindings to no avail. His fingers pumped inside her making her scream over and over. Finally he rose above her and untied her of her trusses and said peering into her eyes. "Hermione if we do this, there's no going back. If we do this, you're mine. Do you understand that? It can't be any other way." She froze at his words. Thought for a moment and decided right then she knew exactly what she wanted.

"Ronald, I've always been yours." Her words went straight to his core and with that he entered her, pausing after he had broken that last little piece of her innocence. Ron saw her eyes widen with the twinge of pain, and waited until her body adjusted. When she whispered to him to go ahead, he pulled her up to him, and began to rock. Soon she was demanding more, harder, faster. He never imagined Hermione like this. Wanting him the way he desperately wanted her. Over and over he drove her to her peak, until finally she soared right over into oblivion, screaming his name. Ron felt her entire body quiver with orgasm as he followed with his own release.

3


	3. Sweet Honesty

I work full time so thanks for being patient about chapters. My computer was acting up, so I made it sit in the corner. I think it's much better. It's behaving much better today. Happy Reading-Leia

Disclaimer: So I'm not J K. Surprise. Got-cha didn't I. Ha ha you dumb bastard! On with the story.

Harry wasn't exactly sure what they were doing, but he decided at once he wasn't going to pose the question. Whatever they had at this moment wasn't going to be over-analyzed and deep down he was terrified this maybe their last of time they may have together. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he felt her shudder. Grabbing the blanket sitting on the near-by ottoman, Harry placed it over their laps, warming her.

"I'll wait for you." Ginny spoke in soft tones that spoke volumes and he could almost hear the heartbreak in her voice.

"You shouldn't." Harry replied, glancing at their intertwined hands, hers so small and delicate with his nearly double in size, making him feel clumsy. "I may not be coming back Gin." Her eyes welled with tears that wouldn't spill. Fighting them back, she took a deep breathe.

"Harry, you have to. You have to come back because one day I'm gonna marry you." His green eyes widened as she spoke. It was everything he wanted to say, but couldn't. Promises he desperately wanted to make, but wouldn't.

"Gin, love, I can't promise that. If I have to take him down with me, then God help me I will. But I can't promise you that. Please don't ask me to." His eyes pleaded for her to understand. Promises couldn't be broken. Not to Ginny. "But I'll promise you I'll do my best." He said forcing a smile.

"Then that's what I'll take." She returned his false smile with a genuine one as she brushed away the hair hanging over his eyes as she spoke. Reaching out for her hand, he grasped it and kissed her palm. "Why does it always have to be so hard Harry? Why can't it ever work out the way it should. I'm tired of being alright with it all." So frustrated she nearly shouted it.

"I know I can't go with you, but that doesn't mean I can't help you Harry. I'm learning. I'm learning loads of stuff. And I'm quick too. I know I can help. Please let me help." She was pleading for permission. It wasn't exactly that she needed it, but all things considered it would make life a little smoother it she got his permission. Skulking about learning defense spells was not exactly what she had in mind.

"Gin we talked about this. No." He shifted his body so that he now faced the fire once more.

"This can't be the end of this Harry." Now on the edge of furious, she faced him.

"There is nothing more about it Ginny. No. I won't have it." His eyes like steel, she turned on him and stood up, pacing in front of him. Ginny muttered to herself, trying to keep her temper in check. Harry sat and waited. He knew if he interrupted her he'd see the wrath of Molly Weasley's daughter. He'd seen Molly, God help him if this was anything close, and from what he'd heard from Ron it was worse. Sinking lower into the couch, he began to relax. Until she stopped pacing and faced him. Her face was like stone. Solid and pist.

"Harry James Potter" She yelled at him as he stood to face her. "If you think for one bloody minute I'm just going to prettily sit back and watch as you kill yourself you've got another thing coming. I've been understanding, I've been patient, and now I'm so angry with you, you prat I'm not even sure there are words to describe how angry I am! You selfish bloody wanker, if you think I'm gonna let you run off into oblivion and not be able to help at all, then you better just go down with him. Because when you get back I'll kill you myself!" Her hands were on her hips as she spoke and Harry didn't think he'd seen anything this beautiful before.

"Bloody hell Gin, you're gorgeous when you're mad." He grabbed the back of her head and crushed her lips to his, making her sigh.

"Harry I can't think when you kiss me like that." She said with swollen lips.

"I know that's the point." Pulling her down onto his lap on the sofa, he did what he'd wanted to do all day. Setting her on his lap, Harry proceeded to snog his girlfriend properly for the first time in a long time.


	4. Games

Mmmm. If you can't tell I love Hermione. I was that geeky know it all girl in high school and all my friends were boys. I can sympathize. Besides, Harry's the hero, so Ron should get booty in exchange. It's fair.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be wasting my time on this. Hell no. I hear the me diterranean is lovely this time of year.

For a few moments she wasn't sure if she could breathe, next came sight. Opening her eyes she found herself fully nude in Ron Weasley's bed and she'd never felt this good in her entire life. Tentatively she stretched her long limbs, curling like a cat. Ron on the other hand merely sat patiently and watched for her reactions. This was the most important day of his entire life and now he had to make sure she felt the same. Rolling over, shifting the sheet to cover herself, she peeked over at his face searching for something, anything to tell her how to react. Moving closer to her he wrapped arm around her bare frame tucking her into the nook of his arm, she sighed. Tipping her face up to his he kissed her tenderly with love, brushed the hair away that hung in her eyes, and smiled. Biting her lip, she deliberated on her next course of action.

"Ronald, I …" She wasn't sure what you say to the man you've just been…intimate with. He looked at her and kissed her forehead, stretching out.

"Hermione that was bloody amazin'." He said into her hair, burying his hands in her hair, making it even bushier. Rolling so that she now lay on top of him, she played with his hair. "I love you Hermione." He said it again.

"Ron you don't have to say things like that. I mean we already…." She said it so gently he almost let it slip by. Almost. He stared at her in disbelief. He had just spent the most amazing 2 hours of his life with her and now she was writing him off like a playboy. He couldn't believe it. Moving he grabbed up his boxers and searched for his wand. She could tell he was upset, but about what she couldn't tell yet. Maybe it was her, she thought. Finding what he had been hunting for, he muttered the charm to release the curtains, slipped on his boxers, and waited.What would she do? Maybe she'd bolt and he didn't think he'd be able to handle that right now. Leaning back against the headboard, he put his head in his hands and waited. If he spoke now he'd yell. If he yelled he was fairly certain he'd ruin it all. So he waited. Hermione had remained frozen since he began to move. What if he meant it? Of course he didn't mean it. How could he? She'd been saving herself for him. And now she wasn't even sure it was worth it. He'd grabbed his clothes offlay quick. It was her, she thought. Fighting back the tears she knew would fall, she began picking up her scattered clothing.

"I should…" Hermione started to speak when her voice broke, and promptly shut her mouth before he heard her cry again. Great, she thought, not only was it bad now I'm humiliated. Quick as she could she tried to gather the rest of her belongings all the while staying neatly between the sheets, covering herself from further shame. He touched her hand as she reached over for her bra, and she crumpled. "Don't Ron, don't be nice to me now. I can't take it. Just let me go and we'll forget this even happened." She stated through tears, hiding her face so he couldn't see her tears. Ron went from confused to angry in about 2 seconds flat.

"Forget it ever happened." He was seething. His voice, barely a whisper penetrated her to her very foundation. Yelling she expected from his, but this eerie quiet from him was unsettling. Hermione couldn't see his face and to be honest she wasn't sure she wanted to. Hurrying along she snapped her bra back on and not finding her own pulled his shirt over her head. "Alright Hermione, if that's how you feel." His teeth gritted through his tightly closed lips.

"You know what Ron," Her voice broke. "yes. That's exactly how I want it." Near sobbing, she yanked on her pants and reached to rip open the curtains as Ron grabbed her around the waist, swung her around to his lap, and forced his mouth on hers. Digging his hands into her hair, he dragged her down under him on the bed.

"Look at me!" His voice hit her like solid steel. She opened her eyes, and did as he asked. "Look at me and tell me you don't want this." With that he kissed her again, letting his hands roam over her, ripping his shirt right off of her and gorging himself on her breasts.

"Don't do this Ron!" Hermione said, voice quivering. "Don't play games with me Ron." Angrier than ever, he snapped back her head so that she stared up at him and went in inches from her face.

"Does this" He rubbed her in her most intimate of places, speaking softly, lips nearly touching. "feel like a game to you Hermione, because it sure as hell doesn't to me." Relaxing his hands, Ron laid her down and rested above her, bracing himself on his elbows. "I love you." He brushed the hair out of her face. "I can't change and I don't want to. I love you now, Hermione and I loved you before." And her hearted melted into a puddle right in front of him.

"Oh Ronald, I love you too." Clutching her to him, he wrapped his arms around her and held her for a moment.

"I've wanted you for so long." He murmured into her hair. Pulling back she kissed his forehead, then his cheeks, his eyes, and finally his mouth. Biting his lip, she giggled.

"You know I'm not really sure I got a handle on the way this should be done." Playfully nipping his lip as she spoke. "I don't suppose there would be anything you could do about it."

"Well, now that you mention it. I think I may have some free time to go over it with you." He pulled off her pants and threw them aside and forgot all about the charms for the bed.


	5. Where's Ron?

Cliffhanger! I like that word. Cliffhanger, I wonder if that's a profession. Hi what do you do? I'm a receptionist, you? Cliffhanger. Yeah that's pretty sweet.

Disclaimer: If I had an armadillo, I wouldn't be here. So obviously if I don't have an armadillo, I prolly don't have the rights to this either. Jeez.

It had been quite awhile since either Harry or Ginny had seen Ron or Hermione. Considering it was nearing 3 o'clock they began to worry. Rubbing her thumb over Harry's open palm, Ginny thought of nothing but Harry for once. With all the chaos it as time for her and Harry to have some much needed time alone, but this extended spans of non-interrupted time was unnerving. The fact that Ron had yet to come around checking on her was unusual. The fact that he left her alone with Harry was remarkable. And if Ron Weasley was anything she wouldn't call it remarkable. Predictable, yes. Well alright maybe he's a little remarkable, she thought to herself. But not in this case. Something happened to keep Ron away. It was possible he was eating down in the Great Hall, or helping Hermione study, but the chances of the two of them getting along were about the came as the chances of pigs flying. She chuckled to herself thinking about flying pigs attacking her brother.

"What's so funny." And with that her concentration was broken. He had that effect on her. Coming back to this world she grinned at him.

"The thought of Ron running from flying pigs. It's nothing." She replied at his puzzled look. "Harry, it's been an really long time since we've been interrupted and I think I could get used to this. Having you to myself for once. It's nice." She said, snuggling deeper into his arms.

"Well yeah." Harry was so surprised at the fact they weren't interrupted he began to think about why.

"Gin how long has it been since you saw Hermione this morning?" Harry was nearly to panic thinking about their friends disappearences.

"Not since breakfast this morning. Maybe 9ish. I'm not really sure, because I wasn't looking at a clock, but I think it was around then. You know, Harry, I was just thinking about that. It'sit's been an awfully long time since I saw Ron. And we both know he doesn't leave us alone for too long if he can help it. Always checking up on me, like I might corrupt you."Glaring at the door, she nearly expected Ron to pop right through.

"No Gin, I'm pretty sure it's the exact opposite of that."He murmured into her hair. She smiled smugly at that. He wanted her. It was nice to hear that once in awhile. "Maybe we should, you know, look for them. The world's a mess right now Gin and I don't think Hogwarts is safe anymore. I know the Professors are guarding the castle, but if that weasel Malfoy can do it, anyone can. We should check around for them." Harry went to move as Ginny pushed him back down,straddlinghim. Pulling her fingers through his hair, she kissed him. Really kissed him. Kissed him until his brain melted into a non-descript puddle on the ground. Breathing heavy, they parted. "Bloody hell Ginny. You keep kissing me like that and we're in serious trouble." She liked the sound of that. In fact she really like the sound of it.

"Well Mr. Potter, it's only trouble if you get caught." Nipping his ear while she spoke.

"I love you Gin. But this" he gestured to the common room. "is not what I had in mind for us." Ginny nearly fell off the sofa at his words.

"You've thought...about...you know..."she was having trouble saying what she meant. Sex, she thought. Say sex. But for some reason, she couldn't say it. "it."And now she was bluching, God, she thought, I feel so stupid!

"Yes,"he chuckled "of course I've thought about it. I'm breathing aren't I? But that's not the point. This is not for us. When that time comes Gin, it won't be in school, it won't be around parents or brothers. When it's time Gin, it'll be perfect. Because you deserve perfect." His hand rubbed her face as he spoke.

"Alright," she sighed. He was perfect. Every single thing. Perfect. She didn't love him because of it, but it certainly didn't hurt that he was. "We should..." Harry sighed knowing they needed to check around for Ron and Hermione, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it at all.

"Yeah I know. So shall we start with the library or the Great Hall?" Harry pulled off the blanket and helped Ginny to her feet, folded and replaced the blanket and went for the door. Just as they were about to walk through the portrait hole Ginny got a brilliant idea.

"No. Stop." Harry spun to face her. "Marauder's Map is upstairs right?"

"Why didn't I think of that. Yeah I packed it this morning."

"You know Harry, that if we get the map we can just stay right here. No looking about, no hunting for them, we could justsit and relax. Harry get the map." Nodding in the affirmative, he took her hand and led her up the stairs to the boys dormatory.


End file.
